Puck-Quinn Relationship
The Quinn-Puck Relationship is the friendship and romantic relationship of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. They are most commonly known as Quick but can also be referred to as 'Lucky. '''One night, they got drunk on wine coolers and had unprotected sex. This led to Quinn getting pregnant and having a daughter which Puck named Beth who was born in Journey. While looking down at their child, Puck told Quinn that he loved her, while she smiled as if agreeing, only to be interupted by Shelby Corcoran, whom they give their daughter to at the end of Journey. In I Am Unicorn, Shelby came back to Lima with Beth. Shelby wanted Puck and Quinn to be a part of Beth's life, but Quinn plans for Puck and her to get full custody of their daughter. In Asian F, they have seemed to renew their relationship, and are spotted holding hands in the hallway. Episodes For Season One Showmance When Puck slushies Rachel, Quinn is seen laughing and turning back to smile at him. Preggers Puck gets Quinn drunk on wine coolers because she felt fat that day and they had sex. Quinn becomes pregnant with Puck's baby, despite lying to Finn and telling him that it's her and Finn's baby. When the football team starts performing ''Single Ladies, Quinn smiles when she sees Puck. Puck looks very jealous when he sees Quinn and Finn kissing after they won the football game. Puck decides to do the Single Ladies Dance because of Quinn calling him a Lima-Loser. The Rhodes Not Taken At rehearsal everyone is guessing why Quinn is acting so weird and he told them that she may "have a bun in the oven" but tells them the father is Finn even though he knows he is. They danced together at the end of Last Name. Vitamin D During Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Puck was staring at Quinn's butt. Mash-Up When Will starts singing Bust a Move, Quinn walks away from Finn and when she does this Puck is shown to be staring at her. When Puck was singing Sweet Caroline, Quinn looked at him with starry eyes and thought that he was singing it to her instead of Rachel. Puck admits to Rachel that the only reason why he joined Glee Club was because of Quinn, and Rachel breaks up with him because she thinks Puck has feelings for Quinn. Rachel notices Puck frequently looks at Quinn when she looks at Finn. Wheels Puck decides to help Quinn to support the baby by contributing money. While baking cupcakes, they get into a food fight and they were about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Finn. Puck and Finn also get into a fist fight over Quinn and the baby. Puck also tells Finn, "You're a punk, who doesn't deserve Quinn as his girlfriend," implying that he wanted to be Quinn's boyfriend instead. Seeing that his pool cleaning business isn't enough, he steals some of the money from the bake sale fundraiser and gives it to Quinn, but she declines the money and says she won't take money from a friend in a wheelchair. She adds that she knows Finn will take care of her and the baby. Afterwards, Puck is visibly upset when Quinn goes to practice on Finn's wheelchair. At the end when Puck gives the bake sale money to Mr. Schuester, Quinn is proud of him, and the two share a look. Ballad Puck becomes frustrated with Quinn and Finn's relationship and admits to Mercedes that he is the father of Quinn's baby. Mercedes tells him to lay off because Quinn chose Finn to be the father and he hurt Quinn enough. During the glee members were singing Lean On Me, ''towards the end, Puck sings the lyrics "Call Me." and gives her a smirk, Quinn looking tempted bites her lips, nods her head and looks away with a smile and blushing. Hairography Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck is acting quite supportive of the baby causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to him. Quinn, who originally was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester, makes the decision to keep the baby. However, Terri's sister, Kendra Giardi, decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood by having her babysit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. Quinn and Puck babysit the children, and they are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of ''Papa Don't Preach. Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, bathed, and sleeping all at the same time. Quinn is sufficiently satisfied with Puck until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was sexting Santana while they were babysitting. When Santana tells her about this, she says "I happen to know Puck cares about me." After, she checks his cell phone and finds the dirty messages and is angry, sad and heartbroken. He admits to the deed saying "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." He then says "I'm going to be a good dad, but I'm not going to stop being me to do it". Quinn looks hurt and close to tears when he says that. While singing True Colors, they both share a look and Puck looks like he regrets what he had said. Sectionals The truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about the pregnancy to everyone with the exception of Finn and Rachel. however, Rachel grows suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father and shares the truth with Finn. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth causing Finn to kick over a chair and say that he was not only done with them, but with glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him but says no and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. Later, when Finn returns to the glee club, he makes it clear that he does not forgive Puck or Quinn. Hell-O Quinn and Puck have officially become a couple now. When Finn is singing Hello, I Love You, seemingly directed towards Quinn. Puck is seen flirting with a cheerleader when Quinn drags him away and argues with him. When Rachel is singing Gives You Hell, Puck and Quinn gaze into each other's eyes and dance around clapping with each other. During the song, they dance and Quinn playfully flirts with Puck. The Power Of Madonna When Puck calls Madonna a MILF, Quinn looks over at him smiling. Bad Reputation Tina believes Puck made the Glist because Quinn, his girlfriend, ''is at the top. Quinn also tells Mr. Schue that she stole Puck from Rachel. Puck and Quinn are shown to be holding hands as they leave when Rachel is singing ''Total Eclipse of the Heart. Laryngitis As Rachel is beginning to sing ''The Climb'', Quinn looks over at Puck. When Puck sings ''Lady Is A Tramp'' to Mercedes because he wants to date her to become more popular, he gestures a lot to Quinn, who laughs. Theatricality Puck firsts suggests to Quinn naming their daughter Jack Daniels. Quinn comments that she's a girl and Puck changes the name to Jackie Daniels. Puck turns serious about naming the baby and asks the other guys in glee club to help him out and they sing Beth. Quinn agrees to the name and letting him be there at the birth, teary-eyed and moved by the song. Funk While Quinn was singing It's a Man's Man's Man's World, they shared an intense look. Puck also looked sad to see that Quinn was feeling this angry. At the end of the song, he and the rest of the glee club give her a hug except Mercedes. Journey The episode starts with a flashback to just before Puck and Quinn had sex and conceived Beth. They are in her bed making out, and Puck tells her that "This isn't just another hook-up for me" and they resume kissing. Puck assured her that he had protection, but did not decide to use it. Also, when Puck gives her a hickey she smiles as if she's enjoying it. They perform at Regionals together and Puck is always by Quinn's side. They are seen to be touching during Don't stop believin'. After their performance, Quinn goes into labor while talking to her mother. Puck wheels her into the hospital, followed by the whole glee club.She says that she wanted Mercedes to come in too, alongside her mother and Puck. During the birth process, Quinn repeatedly states that he sucks for doing this to her. She gives birth to Beth. Later they are seen deciding to keep Beth or not. After giving birth, Quinn ]] asks if he loved her and Puck replies that he did, especially now, implying that Quinn wanted to know if he loved her as she is most likely in love with him too. They then smile at each other and look as if they are about to kiss, but Shelby interrupts them. At the end of the episode, they give up their daughter to Shelby Corcoran. They later share a loving look in Over the Rainbow. Season Two Audition During the opening "Glee's Big Gay Summer" Jacob Ben Israel asks Puck "Is it true you are suffering a crippling depression because you're not over Quinn Fabray?" Puck hits the camera, heavily implying it's true. They seem to be on good terms when later in the episode they watch Sunshine's audition together. Britney/Brittany When Rachel is performing The Only Exception Quinn is singing along with the lyrics while her and Puck share a look. In Toxic, Quinn and Puck are partners for the sexual dance. Grilled Cheesus While Puck is performing Only The Good Die Young, Quinn bites her lower lip as she looks at Puck, looking as if she's trying to stop herself from smiling. When he sings to Quinn the lyrics "You got a nice white dress, and a party on your confirmation" He walks up to her and looks at her straight in the eye, she looks pleasantly surprised for a moment before dancing along and Puck proceeds to sing with a smile. Also, several lyrics in Only The Good Die Young indicate that the song was sung to and about Quinn. Duets When Mr. Schue told Glee Club that Puck was in juvy, Quinn seemed concerned and asked what he did. Also Sam said that Puck might beat him up when he gets out of juvie for attempting to kiss Quinn. The Substitute Puck asks Mr. Schue if they can sing "Forget You" (possibly a reference to Sam and Quinn's relationship). During the performance of "Forget You", Quinn and Puck dance together. The episode ends with Puck and Quinn dancing together in the mash-up. Special Education Near the end of Dog Days Are Over, they held hands. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Puck was singing Need You Now, Quinn was smiling sweetly at him and Sam gave her an incredulous look. They are then seen dancing together toward the end of Thriller/Heads Will Roll. Silly Love Songs In Fat Bottomed Girls, Quinn was staring at Puck and laughing throughout the entire song. She paid special attention to his butt when he grinded it in front of her. Also, Puck seemed angry when Lauren insulted him about getting Quinn pregnant. Blame It On The Alcohol At Rachel's party, Quinn never left Puck's side. They were later seen together with a hangover the next day in school. Sexy During Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Quinn looks over at Puck with a shocked expression on her face. Original Song They are seen dancing together during Loser Like Me. Later, they hugged when New Directions won Regionals. Born This Way They are seen sitting in Glee Club together watching Finn and Mike dancing. The club later goes on to perform Born This Way and Puck's shirt is "I'm with stupid" pointing down to his pants, referencing to getting Quinn pregnant. Rumours When Puck hears that Sam is supposedly having an affair with Quinn, he says angrily to Sam, "Not cool dude." Prom Queen When Jacob is interviewing Puck and tells the audience that Quinn is being interviewed next, Jacob says "Hubba, hubba." Puck looks very bothered by this. Later, they share a dance together during Prom during Dancing Queen, while Lauren watches them. New York Quinn and Puck both agree that they should go outside and let New York write the songs for New Directions. When Rachel and Finn come in for the last meeting, Quinn is seen mucking around with Puck. Season Three Because of Shelby and Beth's return, their complicated relationship will be revisited, and possibly reinstated. The Purple Piano Project When Quinn is walking down the hallway with her new look, the camera focuses on Puck and he looks at her as if sad and disappointed. Later, when Santana tries to persuade Quinn go back to Cheerios and Glee Club she refers to Quinn sleeping with Puck. I Am Unicorn Puck speaks with Quinn in the hallway before dragging her into a classroom where Shelby is sitting. They discuss Beth, Shelby offering for Quinn and Puck to be a part of Beth's life. However, she is not willing for that to happen when as long as Quinn is in her 'Skank' bad-girl state, to which Quinn replies that as many papers that Shelby has, she will always be Beth's mother and Shelby will never be that. Puck later goes to see Beth, and says that she looks like Quinn and because of this. Puck tells Quinn that he saw Beth and that she should see her too, but she needs to step up and change back to her old self because Beth needs Quinn in her life. Later Quinn and Shelby begin to talk about Beth, Quinn asks if she can see a picture and Shelby shows her one of Puck holding Beth. Quinn bursts into tears. In their final scene Quinn surprisingly arrives at the Glee Club's booty camp. She has her blonde hair again and is back to her normal attire. Quinn asks if she can join in because she is rusty and they welcome her back. Puck tells Quinn he is proud of her and she replies by saying she's going to get Beth back and they're going to have full custody of her leaving Puck looking shocked and worried. Asian F Quinn and Puck appear together in almost every scene which they are in. They are first seen at dance rehearsal together, and then are seen watching Rachel and Mercedes's Diva-Off together, when Puck turns to Quinn and he says, "Forget West Side Story this is Clash of the Titans" to her as she leans towards him. Before the Diva-Off begins, Quinn is also seen reaching over to hold Puck's hand. When Rachel goes to read the cast of West Side Story, in the background you see Quinn turns to look at Puck, smiling at him, as they walk down the hallway together holding hands. Episodes Against Season One Pilot to Acafellas Puck is dating Santana. Pilot to Sectionals Quinn is dating Finn. Preggers Quinn hides the fact that the father of her baby is Puck. After Puck discovered that Quinn is pregnant with his child he confronted the cheerleader. They had a verbal fight and Quinn ended up calling Puck a 'Lima Loser', wich greatly upsets Puck. The Rhodes Not Taken Puck had a one night stand with April. Throwdown Quinn went to get an ultra-sound but she did not tell Puck instead, she went with Finn. Hairography After Quinn decided to give Puck a 'trial run'. She discovered that Puck was sexting Santana the entire time they are babysitting. Bad Reputation Even though Puck and Quinn are 'dating', Puck tried to make out with Rachel. He also confined to Rachel something he had never done with Quinn. Laryngitis In hope of regaining his popularity, Puck dates Mercedes. Which probably ended his 'relationship' with Quinn. Quinn never showed jelousy and even seems to support the new couple. Journey After the flashback of Quinn and Puck having sex, regret is seen in Quinn's face. Season Two Quinn and Puck never had a proper conversation or inter action trough out the season. Duets Quinn starts dating Sam. Never Been Kissed After Puck retuned from Juvie he showed no reaction with Quinn and Sam's relationship. He went on a date with Santana. Furt When Rachel gathered the Glee girls who's dating a football player, Santana showed up claiming that she is dating Puck. It is also implied that she and Puck are having sex. Special Education Puck had 'seven minutes in heaven' with Lauren. Later he is shown to approach his ex-girlfriend Rachel and walk with her arm in arm in the hallway it is also revealed that they made out. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Afternoon Delight'' by Starland Vocal Band. (Sexy) Related Songs *''Papa Don't Preach'' by Madonna. (Hairography) *''Beth'' by Kiss. (Theatricality) *''Only the Good Die Young'' by Billy Joel (Grilled Cheesus) Trivia *It is still unknown exactly why the couple broke up in between Season 1 and 2. It is thought by fans that it was because they reminded each other of Beth too much. Quinn has also admitted, to Sam in Duets, that she recognized the feeling of "needing someone", hinting that was what she felt with Puck after Beth was born. *They both got haircuts that changed their appearance (Puck shaving his mohawk off and Quinn cutting her hair into a pageboy cut) *Puck is the only boyfriend Quinn didn't cheat on. *The only time Quinn wanted to keep Beth was when there was a possibility of her and Puck raising her together, as a family. Sadly, her hopes were dashed when Puck was caught sexting with Santana, leaving her heartbroken. *In the series, Quinn is Christian and Puck is Jewish. But in real life, Dianna is Jewish and Mark is Christian. *Never had a duet. Although, there has been rumours floating around Twitter and Tumblr that they will sing "Lay All Your Love On Me" by ABBA or "I Hope You Dance" by LeAnn Mitchell. However, none of these have been confirmed. *In a deleted scene in Grilled Cheesus Quinn said "I really like you." and Puck replied "Just let me get to third base a couple days a week". Photos :See also: Gallery: Quinn and Puck :'' 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg|Puck and Quinn. Glee1222.png|Quinn and Beth. Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg puckandquinn23.jpg|Puck and Quinn S1. source: weheartit.com quick2.png|Puck and Quinn in Hell-O. source: weheartit.com quick4.jpg|Quinn and Puck Season1. source: weheartit.com QuickS3.png|Quick in S3. source: weheartit.com bakingscene.png|The baking scene. source: weheartit.com Salgron.jpg|Mark and Dianna. source: weheartit.com Y-16.jpg Puckandquinn23.jpg Quick2.png 150.jpg 180071 110524925691619 100002023363558 79766 6616845 n.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662080-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662081-1280-700.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662086-1280-700.jpg 2921060 s.gif 402px-Quicklove.gif 594px-Hello (1).jpg 84883-360-puckquinnjpg.jpg 8 glee idina menzel.jpg Dianna agron and mark salling 97.jpg Glee-press-conference-2010-quinn-and-puck-15955931-399-600.jpg GleePuckQuinndistance.png GleeQuinn-and-Puck.jpg Gleestills14 16.png Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-01.jpg PUCK A~1.JPG Photo 00002.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-glee-couples-11784797-1280-720.jpg PuckQuinn-quinn-and-puck-9562628-10.gif PuckQuinn.png Puck and Quinn foohgghd fight♥.jpg Puck and quinn walking.jpg Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201560-500-281.gif Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18201565-496-278.gif Quick-on-New-York-quinn-and-puck-22341078-408-295.jpg Quick-quinn-and-puck-18424856-210-210.gif Quinn-Puck-quinn-and-puck-21601446-499-281.gif Quinn-and-Puck-Promo-3-quinn-and-puck-20393319-356-200.gif Quinn-and-puck-fluff.jpg Rolleyes.JPG Tumblr kondlfZJUV1qzcnljo1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr l3rmzyvBLH1qc64g9o1 500.png Tumblr l5d3wtKLmw1qzs7iho1 500.png Tumblr lih78rjxcn1qcan44.gif Puck Quinn and Beth GIF.gif Untitled 2.png|Puck and Quinn seeing the Diva-Off quick-hands.png|Quinn reaching for Puck's hands. BETHS1.GIF 427036457.jpg|Quick in Pot O Gold (episode 3x04) '' Category:Relationships